Riddle Me This?
by TwinSanity95
Summary: Riddler summary:No one saw there love coming. He didn't even fully understand it himself. He the Riddler had fallen..dare he say in love. No she was merely his puzzle, he was just fascinated with her and that was it. When you get attached to someone or something it makes you weak. If it isn't a distraction then someones plotting to use it as leverage. This obsession could very well
1. Chapter 1:first encounters

**A/N: hey guys this is my first batman fanfict but my second story on here if **

**ou have any comment, concerns, or anything else feel free to leave it in the reviews i hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: obviously the characters from batman do not belong to me**

* * *

**Riddle Me This?**

** Chapter 1: first encounters**

Sitting in Arkham was about as fun as hitting your head repeatedly on a brick wall, which isn't very fun at all, unless of course you are one of the mentally ill who actually need help in this god forsaken place. Nothing interesting ever really happened around here, except that today would be no ordinary day in this particular Asylum. Today would be the day that someone new walked into my life and turned it upside down, completely changing it, for better or for worse.

**Earlier that day...**

The guards came and escorted us to the court yard earlier today for recreation time. While slightly boring i considered it less annoying then the group therapy session that was to soon follow. Nothing i hated more than therapy with this bunch of nitwits. Nothing was ever solved in group therapy. Just a bunch of bragging and trying to scare off our newest Therapist is all that ever really happened. Occasionally a fight would break out and the people involved would be escorted out of the room, depending on the damage they may even receive time in solitary.

Currently said nitwits had gathered around the bench under the tree in the far right corner, more specifically my favorite spot. Sighing i look from face to face assessing their moods. Something was definitely up that's for sure. They all varied but the one expression that stood out the most was the look on Jokers face. Sort of an evil smile if you will. There's only a few reasons why everyone would be anxious and the Joker smiling away like a fool.

I was hoping to the high heavens that he wasn't trying to drag us all into another of his crazy break out schemes. But something about the smile said maybe just maybe it was for a whole other reason. Everyone just stood there not talking,just thinking as the last few minutes of recreation wound down and we were called back inside again. As we lined up to head inside the Jokers smile seemed to widen, if such a thing was possible for him. Whatever it was no one had bothered to tell me.

Just as we rounded the corner to the therapy room it hit me like a ton of bricks. Today we had a new Therapist, could this be the reason for everyone's anxiousness and the Jokers smile. Yes, that must be the reason and to think i forgot this tidbit of knowledge. Then again it's more routine than anything special. Everyone breaks eventually and they send in some other poor soul who we all scare off sooner or later with our creepiest more gruesome stories.I too indulge in this but i especially enjoy freaking out Dr. Leeland. I may not be obsessed with fear like Jonathan here but i do enjoy the looks of disgust whenever i manage to surprise her with some horrifying event.

Sure my crimes aren't as gruesome as the rest but that doesn't mean i can't spin tales of legless babies and rabid wolves. Smiling at that particular story i walk to the door and stick my hands out. This is also part of our procedure, mainly a safety thing for the Therapist than anything else i'm sure. The guard quickly fastens the plastic around my wrists and pulls it tight ensuring that i have no freedom of my everyone enters and is seated the guard tells us that the Dr. will be right with us. Looking from one to another smirks are exchanged. The betting starts and all too soon the door opens and the guards escort the woman in.

She's not overly pretty or really anything special. She wears black glasses, a white lab coat, a beige skirt and matching heels. She has a nicely rounded face, what looks to be long brown hair pulled up in a bun, striking green eyes, and freshly manicured nails. I can't help but shake my head and wonder how she got this job. Didn't anyone tell her we were dangerous. I mean heels and a skirt won't help her if anything happens and those nails definitely don't belong in this dirty, dreary Asylum. I have to wonder if daddy is the reason she's here. Did she get cutoff, did she wish to piss him off, the possibilities are endless.

Looking around the room she writes something on her clipboard before taking her seat at the head of the circle, right in between Harvey Dent (Two Face) and Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow). Seemingly unafraid of the two she turns to Harvey and says " Mr. Dent would you mind telling us or rather me a little about yourself." Before he can correct her she raises her hand up to silence him. " I'm sure you'd all prefer your street names to your civilian ones,but in here I will address you by your given names if you don't mind." Harvey, shocked at her boldness in cutting him off merely shook his head numbly. Suddenly a session that everyone fought and hollered through became quiet and therapeutic in a way.

I can't help but smile, maybe things will be interesting today at the very least. Her voice was perfect, not nasally or deep and scratchy, it was smooth and sweet and yet could command a rooms attention. Sweet? where had that thought come from? Shaking my head again i try to pay attention, which is funny because for the first time so was everyone else. She had caught their interests as well, which is hard to do to one let alone all of us at once. Suddenly the therapy session that no one payed any mind, that every one hollered, and fought during became quiet and therapeutic in a way.

The guards outside the door must have noticed cause they came rushing in to see us all sitting quietly, while Harvey retold his story as he tried bravely not to cry. I guess she just had that sort of affect because it happened to each and every one of us. There was no gruesomest story telling contest just honest truths about how we got where we are today. She was gentle and understanding instead of cold and calculating. It almost seemed like she wished to actually help us.

**A/N: let me know what you think please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Mischief

**A/N: thank you everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter two: Mischief**

The days following were slow and boring as they passed. There was nothing fun about being locked in a cage, while the guards gawk and sneer at you like your on display at the local zoo. They seemed to take pleasure in harassing us and man handling us whenever they could. The guards here are just one of the many things i hate about Arkham. The doctors here are another thing i hate. They're incompetent and i'm almost certain most of them could care less if they're actually "fixing" us.

The food is also lousy and that's on a good day. Now if let's say the Joker just broke out then we'd be on lock down. This means we'd have no recreational time, locked in our cells and the food would be loaded with all kinds of nasty tasting drugs. I'm sure they thought that drugging the food would keep us complacent which we all knew otherwise. No amount of drugs, guards, or even doctors could stop our plans of breaking out.

Of course with the new therapist thoughts of break out plans had been put on hold. Everyone was not just interested in her but in the possibilities she brought with her. They all thought different things but among those thoughts was entertainment. No one had met anyone such as her and they were quite curious about her. They wished to see if the first meeting had been a fluke or if she really did understand us. Either way no one was going any where just yet. In fact some say she seems like one of us in the way she not only talks to or about us but the look in her eye, a look that speaks of mischief.

Something seems weird about the whole thing if you ask me. The way she looks at us with a look of familiarity or the way she addresses us so casually but in such a way to piss us off, almost as if she knows how we detest it. The secret smirks,looks of superiority, and something about her reactions to Joker don't add up.

And just like that the last piece of the puzzle snapped into perspective. That wasn't our new therapist but in fact a very old one. One that may have turned to the dark side if I'm not mistaken. Sitting upright i wonder to the cell door and peer around, upon finding no guards i slip my secret gadget from under my pillow.

For quite some time now I've been slipping in and out of my cell at will. Of course this is done mostly at night when there are fewer guards in the Rogue Gallery. After i set it up with the quick click of a button the door swings open on silent hinges. Making my way down and across i pop open the Joker's cell as well. It comes as no surprise that he seems to be expecting my visit.

**A/N: thanks for reading I hope you eenjoyed it**


End file.
